dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
West Kai
West Kai '(西の界王, ''Nishi no Kaiō; lit. "West Kaio" or "West King of the Worlds") is the ruler of the West Galaxy of the universe and a teacher of many ''Fighters ''on Earth. To her students, she is also known by the name '''Leore, befitting her lion-like aura when she exudes her Ki. Unlike another Kai, Leore insists on spreading the teachings on the use of the Dodon Ray and many associated techniques and abilities instead of teaching her students on how to use the Kamehameha and all of its derived techniques. Despite being primarily based in the West Galaxy, Leore has decided to train students on Earth at the West Kai Academy, simply because it falls into the domain of North Kai, her self-proclaimed rival and arch-nemesis. Appearance The West Kai has long silver-colored hair that flows down to her waist. Atop her head are small, pointed cat ears, which she will close when she begins to ignore the pleas of others when she does not want to hear a further argument against her views. Her eyes are a bright golden color and she has a slight fang protruding from the left side of her mouth. She is very well-endowed with a curvaceous figure. Leore typically wears a white, strapless tanktop with a small, blue half-vest over the top that she leaves undone exposing her mid-section. Leore is frequently seen wearing shoulder armor and a long dark blue cape, ending at her calfs. Along her wrists are large black guantlets, and she wears very short jean blue shorts, which have crossing straps over them, that are used to hold more armor in place, in addition to this she wears tall, armored, black boots on her feet that have a slight heel to them. Personality The West Kai retains a bright, optimistic, and energetic personality. She is very naive, positive and insightful, and often says things that she herself does not understand. Out of all the Kai, Leore is probably the most 'childish', given the fact that she most often shirks her duties in favor of doing what she wishes to do instead. Despite these personality traits that others may consider negative, Leore has a determination rivaled by seemingly no one else. When she was younger, West Kai worked hard to gain praise and recognition from everyone around her, even risking her life to protect her title. Leore likes cute, younger members of both sexes and flirts with them frequently, whenever she gets the chance. From the outside, the West Kai seems like a carefree character, never serious and always smiling, with a weak spot for all kinds of sweets and cakes. When needed, however, she shows her dangerous and evil side that opponent doesn't want to meet in battle. When the right circumstances occur she becomes a bitter and angry person, never smiling. She usually spends her time training to further her combat skills as well as the Students at her School and can usually be found traversing between Earth and her own Western Galaxy. Background Synopsis Equipment Battle Axe: Unlike the other Kai, West Kai weilds a weapon if she were to ever be attacked. Her weapon of choice is a large steel axe with a green gem embedded inside of it and a long blue colored handle. Leore's mastery of her axe should come as to no surprise as she is able to topple many foes with her power and even focus her Ki through its blade in order to deflect an opponent's technique. Powers and Techniques Great Ki Output: Despite not being one of the Supreme Kais, Leore is able to output a great amount of Ki, suprising those that face her in combat as her power level seems almost completely non-existant when she remains calm. When she exudes it from her body, her Ki is able to shatter the Earth around her and can even cause pillars of fire to erupt from the ground and magma to spew onto the surrounding area, causing an almost unimaginable shift in the local terrain. Axe Mastery: Leore's own personal style of swordsmanship. When utilizing this style, she typically holds the Battle Axe over her head and uses downward swings and wide arcs in order to attack the opponent. The derived techniques are best used on a singular opponent, but the standard attacks work suffieciently on a large group of enemies as well due to the large range each attack possesses because of the form of her weapon. Leore developed this style in order to stay away from the simple tactics used in battle and to give herself an edge over her opponents. Techniques Flight: Using her Ki, West Kai is able to propel herself into flight. Instantaneous Movement: Leore's prefered method of travel. This is a technique that allows West Kai to instantly teleport to another planet, place or person. Unlike Instant Transmission, she does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target, meaning that she can transport anywhere within the universe, with he usual destinations being either Earth or the Western Galaxy. Ki Blast: West Kai is able to force out several amber-colored Ki blasts at once and often uses it to test an opponent to see how much of a threat they are before she begins to fight seriously. :Ki Spheres: Much like her students, Leore is able to form miniature spheres of Ki that can engulf a target in flames. : Kiai: Like most other fighters, West Kai is able to force out a white aura of Ki around her being that displaces any nearby opponents and can also nullify any low level technique aimed at her. [[Dodon Ray|'Dodon Ray']]: Unlike most other energy attacks, it seems to be something of a superheated beam shot from the finger, causing intense burns on those that come into contact with it, even if they were to block the attack. It is definitely more powerful than an average Kamehameha, but unlike the Kamehameha, it does not seem to require much charging, but will definitely be much more powerful when doing so. Also unlike the Kamehameha, which relies more on brute force to blast an enemy away, the Dodon Ray is more concentrated in piercing through a specific point on the body. However, there are much more powerful adaptations of the attack that exist. : [[Super Dodon Blast|'Super Dodon Blast']]: This superior variation of the Dodon Ray that requires requires the user to take a moment to charge up their Ki at the tip of their fingers before firing it at the opponent, rather than shoot multiple, weaker Dodon Rays. It also creates a much larger explosion upon impact. Tri-beam: This technique is performed by gathering energy, forming a triangle with the hand by keeping the fingers on each hand together, overlapping the index finger on the one hand with the pinky of the other hand, and overlaping the thumbs. The object being focused on gets zoomed in on and visualized inside that triangle, then the user shouts "Tri-Beam, ha!" while releasing the large yellow beam from the hands. West Kai also has the ability to fire it with one hand as seen when she fires the Spirit Tri-Beam when facing two opponents at once. In addition to being able to kill the target, the Tri-Beam can easily kill the user, as it drains their life energy. The attack has a tendency to cast the entire environment around it in a deep orange glow. Interestingly, this technique leaves a square hole in the ground, instead of a triangle. Leore later perfects the attack as the Neo Tri-Beam, which is essentially an "upgraded" form of the attack that allows her to control and enhance how much energy she puts behind it, inflicting even greater damage. :Neo Tri-beam: First, West Kai puts her hands together by the tips of her fingers and thumbs, and zooms in on the target through the triangle in between her hands. Once she gathers enough energy, she shouts "Tri-Beam, ha!" and fires many Tri-Beams at the opponent while repeating "ha!" multiple times, depending on how much she repeats the technique. However, the major drawback of the technique, as with the original, is that it drains Leore's life force, greatly harming and being able to kill her with repeated use. :[[Spirit Tri-beam|'Spirit Tri-beam']]: Leore charges a great deal of energy in her either one of her hands. Then, she brings her hand forward and fires the energy in the form of a Tri-beam against the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. 'Spirit Bomb: '''Creating the Spirit Bomb, the West Kai underwent years of training along the Shurians, allowing her to develop her communication with nature and to call upon ''requests from the environment of wherever she is. Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energyfrom all chosen surrounding life forms and conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Energy takes the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps when adding to the mass. The creation of the attack promotes a calm breeze away from the bomb, which turns into a strong continuous gale and expels colorful bands or radiation of Northern Lights-esque aurora. When used it is quite swift, and if the user is not careful of it, the Spirit Bomb could absolutely obliterate a planet. Essentially, to use the Spirit Bomb, one must have a pure heart so they can manipulate and gather energy, otherwise the move can backfire and possibly hurt or kill the user. Likewise, once a Spirit Bomb has been fired, it is possible for one with a pure heart to deflect the technique, allowing allies who fufill this requirement to be able to perform a circus-like assault and destroy the opponent with an attack capable of being launched from multiple angles. However, it should be noted that although whether a person can be pure good or pure evil of heart, a Spirit Bomb that is created by a pure good person can not be deflected by a pure evil person, the two opposite energies cancel each other out and one engulfs the other, although the evil force can survive the attack if strong enough. However, the Spirit Bomb is capable harming anyone, regardless of morality. However, the main disadvantage of the attack is the amount of time needed to complete the attack, thus the attack is used very rarely. Category:Kai Category:Shin-jin Category:Females Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial Arts Master Category:Kais Category:Dragon Ball Unmei Category:Teacher